1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networking technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to mechanisms for supporting dynamic wireless networks in which two wireless devices may communicate using one or more other wireless devices as an intermediary from one wireless network to the next.
2. Background and Related Art
Computers now come in a wide variety of forms including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), telephones, and even smaller devices. Such devices may have the ability to communicate over a wireless network. In this specification and claims, a “wireless device” is any device that is capable of communicating over one or more wireless networks even if that device is also capable of communicating over a wired network.
The ability to communicate over a wireless network has become a popular attribute of computers. Accordingly, wireless devices are now spread throughout the globe. The ability to connect to a wireless network is particularly useful for portable computing devices as wireless networks typically allow the portable computing devices to be moved greater distances and with less restriction that it would if physically connected to a wired network.
In many cases, one wireless device communicates directly with another wireless device by transmitting and receiving information over the air. This method of communicating is quite convenient as no additional hardware is needed to facilitate communication other than wireless communication circuitry and/or software running on each wireless device. However, if one wireless device were to leave the range of the other wireless device, then communication between the two wireless devices would cease unless there was additional hardware external to the wireless devices that provide the missing link between the two wireless devices.
Accordingly, absent external networking hardware, wireless communication between two wireless devices depends on the two devices being within range of each other's transmitter/receiver circuitry. It would be advantageous to allow two wireless devices to wirelessly communicate one with another even if the two wireless devices are out of each other's range, and without requiring additional dedicated external hardware.